nailed it
by missteff
Summary: Beckett after handcuffing the suspect gets on to Castle. say anymore? another ending to season 1 episode 1. enjoy.


**nailed it  
by missteff  
7/1/18**

 **disclaimer;** I don't own castle, blah blah blah.

This is another short one that I wrote. Sorry about the title but it's what I came up with reading it. It's another one to go along with season 1 episode 1.

If there are grammatical/spelling errors, tell me. I did use a program on my computer but I got a review saying it was not right.

* * *

"Harrison, let him go. It's over." yells, Beckett after the suspect has Castle but the neck, not letting him go.

"It's not over. It's not over. Drop the gun or I swear to God, I'll-"

Harrison points the gun at Beckett. Castle seeing this that he has put her in danger cause of his foolishness punches his elbow into the guy's nose which causes the guy to be out cold. Castle snatches the gun up.

"Tell me you saw that!" Castle calls out to her. "You're gonna put that in your report, right?"

"Can I see the cuffs, please?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Castle hands her the cuffs that are attached to him from her handcuffing him to the car.

Beckett after handcuffing Harrison turns to Castle and Shoves him against the wall. His head snaps back some.

"Ow, what was that for?" he rubs the back of his head. It was wet, he didn't mention that to Beckett.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed."

Beckett grabs his hand and helps him to his feet. Yeah by you he thinks, touching the spot on his head again. That hurt. Beckett starts to walk off. She glances, just in time, over her shoulder, to see Castle's eyes roll back in his head and then he collapses to the ground.

"Castle," she calls out but Castle doesn't make a sound. "Castle no!" She runs back to him cradling him in her arms. She could feel the tears start to come to her eyes. "Castle, talk to me." she swallows. She touches his face, and yet he doesn't move. "Castle, what have I have done." She glances at the Harrison who is still in cuffs by the wall. Then she notices the blood, not all that much but it was on a what was that she thought a nail sticking in the wall. Oh no, he hit his head on that. I. She places her hand on the back of his head to feel it. She felt the wetness. When she withdrew her hand she could see the blood, his blood on her hands. She cups Castle's face, "Castle, don't leave me; Castle, wake up. Castle, I didn't mean it really I didn't." Still, Castle didn't move any.

"Help, I need help!" Beckett yells out. The boys and Lanie come running around the corner at her screams. Beckett points, the boys grab Harrison up while Lanie deals with Beckett. Lanie thought it was cute that the two were in a hug together. Then thought about why Beckett called out to them. Oh no.

"What happened?"

"I didn't mean it." Lanie saw how shaken Beckett had become, cradling Castle's head.

"Did you shoot him,"

Beckett shakes her head. Lanie notices the blood on her hand. "I shoved him against..." she sniffs, "the wall," she points. "He must have hit his head on that nail, I didn't mean Lanie," Tears were flowing from her eyes. "Now he's not moving."

"Let me look, sweetie, calm down." Lanie gently turned Castle's head some, saw the blood but didn't panic she knew that head wounds bleed out more. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"Is it that serious, Lanie. Did I..."

"Can't tell but with any head injury you need to be careful," Lanie calls the emergency team. The bring a gurney over to her.

"That was quick,"

"We have one on call, it's usually..."

"For a suspect, not for...bystandars." Beckett continues to sniff.

After getting Castle up on the gurney, he was starting to move a little. "my head." he cries out. "why does it hurt?"

"Beckett, he's going to be fine. Look he is even talking some, that's a good sign." Beckett grabs her friend in a hug.

"What have I done to him," Lanie could feel Beckett's tears hitting her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, he's in good hands."

"I didn't mean it, I...he was annoying and I...lost control with him. I..."

Lanie still hugging her friend pats Beckett on the back. "There, there, sweetie." Ryan and Espo come back to the alleyway.

"Was the Castle, we just saw on the gurney," Ryan asks but then saw the two ladies in a hug.

"Yo bro it was." Beckett after letting go of her friend nods to them.

"Yes, it was," she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Beckett, What happened?" Ryan calls seeing how upset she was over this.

"He got hit in the head, he will be fine. I sent him to the hospital just to make sure. You know a precautionary thing." Lanie steps in and answers for Beckett.

"Oh," Ryan wasn't quite sure that was all story but he let it go for now.

 **Hospital moments later**

"I am going to go see how he's doing," Lanie calls. Beckett nods and goes to take a seat with Ryan and Espo.

"Beckett really what happened to the two of you, back there?" Ryan asks, then got a slap by Espo.

"Can't you see that she's still shaken up bro,"

Beckett waves her hands some. "It's okay Espo, we were chasing the suspect we got him down and Castle got hit."

Ryan stares at her. "Look he collapsed in front of me okay, it was a horrible thing to see and..."

Espo notices the blood on her hand for the first time. "Is that blood on your hand." Espo picks up her hand to get a closer look.

"Yes," She didn't have to say anything else Ryan knew, he nods to Espo. And mouths "Castle's blood" to him. Ryan gives Beckett a hug. "That's why,"

"Lanie," Espo calls as she walks up, "Is everything?"

She glances at Kate, "He's fine, had to have a few stitches but is going to be okay,"

"That's great,"

"Kate," Beckett looks at her, "He's asking for you."

"Me, why?"

"He wouldn't tell me just that he wants to see you."

"Lanie, I..."

"If you want to see him follow me if not well, that's your choice. I just brought you the message."

Beckett hesitates for a second then walks with Lanie. Both of them get stopped.

"Only family members beyond this point, sorry ma'am."

"Lanie, how am I?" She scratches her head.

"Walk with me for a second girlfriend." Beckett shrugs her shoulders but does what Lanie tells her to do.

Lanie gets some clothes for Beckett.

"Put these on," She got a look from Beckett. "You're the one who wants to see him." Beckett sighs.

"Lanie, I..." Beckett looks down at the scrubs again. Is this a good idea she thinks to herself. Can I pull it off?

When Lanie heard that she wasn't so much that Beckett wanted to this going to see him anymore.

"You do want to go in there right?"

Beckett nods.

"Okay then, this is what I came up with the only other thing to do is lie and say that he's your husband."

"Lanie,"

"I'm just saying, not like that would ever happen." Lanie laughs, but anything is possible.

"I don't know, what is he going to say to me. I just hope...I'm not making a mistake."

"I don't know either girl, but don't have any regrets."

"I'll be right back,"

 **A few moments later**

Beckett comes up to Lanie and the boys.

"Lookin good Detective Beckett," Ryan chuckles.

"Ryan," she put her fingers to her lips. "shhh."

"This way, nurse Beckett." Beckett follows Lanie to Castle's door, she looks through the glass window. He was laying there so still with his eyes closed. She takes in a deep breath and turns the knob of the door slowly. Castle didn't move.

"Castle," she whispers.

"Beckett," he calls in a mere whisper. Beckett closes the door and walks up the bed.

"Yes," Castle tries to focus his eyes on her. But she was somewhat blurry to him.

"Just rest Castle," Beckett tells him.

"I just wanna," he coughs.

"Want some water?" he nods, she pours some in a cup with a straw and he sucks slowly from it. His cheeks draw in so that his mouth forms a pout look around the plastic. He closes his eyes as cool the liquid coats his dry mouth.

"Castle, I..." she was about to confess to him, tell him that she was sorry for this until she saw the look in his eyes.

"Thanks," he mumbles.

"For what?" I, almost kill the guy and he thanks me? I don't.

"For coming to rescue me," oh so he doesn't remember any of it. She was struggling on, rather to let it go, or tell to him the truth.

"I got caught up in the moment, in the action of the takedown, I wasn't," a cough, Beckett pours up more water for him. Again he makes the pouted look which Beckett thought was kinda cute. After finishing what was in the cup, he continues talking. "thinking about the danger I was putting you in. And I am sorry. I guess that I screwed up. huh." he tries to chuckle. "I was just having so much fun, you're fun to be with but I guess it really is time to say goodbye." He turns his head from her. He didn't want her to see him cry. What did he mean by that? Was he going to be okay?

"We don't have to."

"What?" he glances back towards her, "But the case."

"Yes, if over but there will be more." He smiles.

"It was a pleasure," Beckett touches his hands, "Working with you, Mr Castle and when you get released from here let me buy you dinner." He nods,

"I would like that." It is the least that I can do for this poor guy that I almost tried to kill. Give him one last moment with me. That was all he wanted anyway. "Oh, by the way, you look hot in that," he moves his hands from the top of her head to the bottom,

"Castle..." she drags out his name. He just laughs at her.

 **The end**

 **Authors notes: all these stories (right now) are just one-shots that came to me. Not sure if I (my brain) will be able to continue them but maybe.**


End file.
